Roof tops
by Hoseki14
Summary: "Guess you can call me Senpai, ne?" Jund's thoughts were broken as he felt his eye twitch. He glanced over at the smug smirk plastered on the other's face. The brunette glared heatedly as he felt the need to punch in that bastards smug face. Snund; SnakexJund; Oneshot; Writen by request.


**So, I wrote this last week while listening to the stream. My friend, Cloud, got the idea when Battlestar started calling Snake "Senpai" and wanted someone to write a SnakexJund. So, I did it for her, because she's awesome. I'm so bad at writing and the only promt I has was the word "Senapi", so I'm sorry if it's not amazing. There's only a bit of smut, and it's not very graphic, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Che~**

'Thinking'  
"Speaking"

Roof Tops

Scott Jund ran down the hall, books held tightly to his chest. 'Fuck, I'm going to be late!' He quickly turned the corner, still searching for room 5-D. 'My first day, and I'm hopelessly lost already.' The brunette rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. He turned corner after corner, taking staircase after staircase, all while looking for one room. 'A class I'll never attend.' He sighed.

He walked up the last set of stairs, coming to a heavy metal door. Oh, he knew he went past the 5th floor, but the roof? He hadn't anticipated being_ this _lost. He let out an irritated sigh and checked his watch. 'Well, it seems I've already missed 1st period. Maybe I could just stay up on the roof until 2nd. If, it's open, that is." He slowly pushed the heavy iron door open, wincing as his once shadow-shielded eyes were revealed to the sunlight.

He took a few steps out onto the roof. "Are school building roofs always unlocked?" he murmured aloud.

"No, but having a best friend as student body president has its perks." The brunette jumped at the deep voice that came from behind him. He quickly turned around; brown eyes meeting a striking green.

"Seems as it would." Scott whispered, eyes trailing up and down the male in front of him. He had sandy brown hair, pulled back with a green bandana. He had on the standard uniform, a bit mussed up by the wrinkled shirt and the few open buttons revealing a small bit of a toned chest. He had a squared chin, lined lightly with fuzz, a smirk on his thin lips as he swung a key around a tanned finger.  
"The name is Snake." Scott vaguely noted the deep, gruff voice before giving a curt nod and pointing towards his name tag.

"Mine's Scott, but you can call me Jund." Snake nodded and sat down at the edge of the building, legs dangling off the side of the school. Jund hesitantly sat down next to the other boy, while carefully setting his books down next to him.

"So…" He started, trying to break into the slightly awkward atmosphere. "How old are you?"

"17" Snake answered, "You?"

"16." He said, taking in the breathtaking sight of Japan. It truly was gorgeous in the spring; the sakura trees blossomed, the birds sang, and new life sprouted. Jund had just moved to Japan in the winter and began to attend on online school, but his parents insisted he should go to the academy in the spring to make friends for the summer. He reluctantly accepted, but his parents made sure to keep the thought of a lonely summer in his head.

"Guess you can call me Senpai, ne?" Jund's thoughts were broken as he felt his eye twitch. He glanced over at the smug smirk plastered on the other's face. The brunette glared heatedly as he felt the need to punch in that bastards smug face.

"Excuse me? Only little girls at the elementary call their upperclassmen 'Senpai'." He spat out. He felt his face begin to heat as the older boy slid closer.

"Aw, but you are just like a little girl; so cute and flustered over your Senpai." Snake whispered, putting his arm around the smaller male's waist and pulling then closer; hip to hip.

"W-what is that s-supposed to m-mean, you bastard?" Jund squeaked, wiggling around in Snakes firm hold.

"You know exactly what I mean," Snake whispered, sliding his hand down Jund's stomach, "Don't you, Jund-Kun?" He gently sucked Jund's earlobe as he stroked his stomach.

"S-stop." He gasped out, panting as Snake began to trail kissed down his neck. 'Fuck,' He thought as he felt his blood run south, 'This is not good.'

"I don't think you want me too," Snake whispered, his hand traveling lower to grab the younger boy's semi-erection, kneading it slowly. Jund couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips. His face flushed bright red as his hand flew up to cover his mouth. "Don't cover your noises," The older boy said, removing Jund's hand, "They're so cute." He whispered against the brunette's lips before capturing him in a kiss.

Jund began to feel lightheaded as he hesitantly started to kiss back. He must have been losing his mind; Kissing back this bastard! He was another boy nonetheless! His arms slowly wound themselves around the older one's neck as the kiss deepened. Snake gently pushed his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, earning himself a soft moan as he let his other hand slide up Jund's shirt and over a nipple. He felt himself being hoisted up into a warm lap, but was feeling too good to care.

"S-Senapi!" Jund whimpered as he felt Snakes hand slide into his boxers. He began a quick rhythm along the other's staff.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a pissed off redheaded girl, a pair glasses balanced on a pixie nose. Behind her was flustered blond boy, who seemed to be pointedly avoiding their eyes.

"Snake, just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The girl yelled.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Snake answered, pulling the flustered brunette closer to his chest, "Him."

"Well, STOP!" She yelled, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away, causing Jund to fall onto the roof with a thump. It was obvious the girl never took bullshit from anybody. "Russ is going to be so angry once he finds out that you took his key again! AND that you tried to molest the new student. His _little cousin_, nonetheless!" She ranted, pulling him up by the ear and dragging him down the stairs. There were a few yells of 'Red, Stop!'

"Um, you may want to go finish that off in the restroom." The blond stuttered while pointing down to Jund's pants.

The brunette quickly looked down to see his pants a large bulge in his pants. "Oh fuck!" Jund squeaked, running down the stairs.

**So, I hope you liked it! R&R! Che~**


End file.
